


Mourning Daylight

by Left_In_The_Wreckage



Series: For Every Tear A Star (this may change) [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, M/M, Mabel is no nice to Dipper, Mentions of Mabel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 20:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13597713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Left_In_The_Wreckage/pseuds/Left_In_The_Wreckage
Summary: Inspired by Lumina Xandra's animatic of "as The Moon Rises" featuring Dipper as Luna.Dipper confides in Bill some recent fears, fears Bill doesn't know the full extent of, looking for confirmation that the demon will stand with him should the worst occur.Some back and forth witty remarks ensue.__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________“There is something I would ask of you,” the moon prince began, his expression as tired as Bill assumed he must be.“You have my ears, my heart and my mind love and my soul if I had one to grant.” He offered solemnly.“Just your ears and your heart will do for this,” Dipper stalled, failing to return the blonde’s smile, making up for it with his words.“Bill… You… you’d love me even if I changed a little, right? In the end I’m still me, right?”





	Mourning Daylight

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in a day! Though I have been planning to write something along these lines for awhile... this was not part of the plan. ^^  
> More to come soon.

The moon was bright, brilliant really, where/ as it hung in the great expanse of seamless, unbroken sky, overshadowed by nothing it dominated the sky, a court of irredentist and humble stars stood alongside it, ladies and gentlethem in waiting, shedding light down upon the earth and its residents. 

There were no clouds to mar the face of the moon nor did a fog rise to veil her.

All her glory was there to behold and witness, so far from reach, it made him cry.

The Moon Prince that stood guard of the realm of dreams and the playground of the gods, the celestial bodies that were his duty, his life and  _ worth _ …

The very things he was shunned for. 

His eyes burned as he basked in the night he’d brought to those that took it for granted.

All the world at rest, it might have been tranquil on another night, any other night, but now and hence. For what manner of man or creature would brave this hour? 

What fool would gather inspiration where there was naught but cold and darkness? No, to them the night was a feelingless void, full of the terrifying and mysterious.

It mystified them just as it made them fearful, but it did not enrapture or inspire.

Leave the sun to that.

What was the moon’s hours but the absence of their beloved moon? The absence of his sister’s laughter and charm, her many gardens and rainbows and vibrance? The bright hues of morning that brought to mind warmth and gaiety.

Dipper mourned when day broke now, the beauty only tore him to pieces. Not because it was more so than his night, but because these colors, this light was all his subjects would know. All his sister’s subject would know. All they chose to acknowledge. Even were his sister to give credit where it was due, he felt.

“Mason, sweet. Moon beam, don’t look so forlorn, I hate to be so late, but I fear I tarried a little.” A gentle voice prodded. Hands found his shoulder and slid lazily to his chest above his heart. “Forgive this humble servant, most beloved star.” 

“I suppose I  _ could _ forgive you.”

“Oh? Under what conditions may I remain under your good graces?” the blonde asked slyly, mock reverently then as he twirled his beloved in his arms, “Is my praise truly not enough for you?” 

Mason’s back was still to him at the time, so he failed to see the brunette’s expression falter in his eyes, instead as his love is turned to face him, eclipsed in his arms, mischief rose from their surface. He raised his brow, but recognized it was not the time to call Dipper out on it.  

“Well, for starters, you could kiss me.” 

Cipher chuckled as he leaned down to claim those lips with his own, before a hand stopped him gently. His eyes opened in question before he realized it wouldn’t budge, he straightened himself out and sighed in response. Dipper swore he could hear his theatrics already rearing their head.

“You tease me, you really do. You’re such a tease.” Bill pouted, unable to think of anything just yet. Disappointment always made Bill look and sound like a kicked puppy. Dipper almost apologized despite the innocence of his actions.

Instead, he decided to play along. “Am I really? I must be the absolute  _ worst  _ partner.”

“You  _ are _ and you  _ do _ .  _ Always _ .” Bill grinned, his teeth bared playfully. 

“Oh then I suppose you won’t want to hear my price then?” Dipper said as if offhandedly, making as if he would step out of the arms that held him close and dear.

“No, no, no. Do go on…” Bill predictably rushed out. The brunette could just feel the wince after the torrent had ended. For someone who hated falling over himself, Bill made it a habit. Only for him though. It was… comforting, considering the company. That, and it made him feel special in a way only Bill could. 

“Help me with the dreams again tonight?” the moon prince pleaded, leaning his head on a shoulder beside his head.

“ _ Oh _ !” Bill calls out feigned surprised pain, clutching his heart as if the words struck him sure as any arrow and embedded themselves there. “You wound me,  _ oh  _ how you  _ use _ me, I fear I will be taken advantage till you have no further need for my presence.  _ Oh, woe is me- _ ”

“Oh sure, woe as you. I’ve just been so….  _ tired _ lately. I never have time for myself anymore.”  _ Or for you. _ It hung there, unsaid its weight a phantom limb neither one of them wanted to reach out towards when it felt too real, but they both knew what he wasn’t saying. What either of them would give to change to repair damages it would create before they spread like wildfire.

The grin drops from William’s face as he takes ebony hands in his own, “I know. I can see it in the bags under your eyes… there are more of them now, and… you’re always asleep before we can play tricks on the guards, don't you know I need a second hand for these things?!”

Dipper laughs as he corrects him, “You mean a watch constantly chasing after you frantically down the halls in an effort to stop you or keep you from doing the same to Mabes and getting yourself kicked out?”

“Details.” Bill scoffs, a small smile forming as he sees a lightness to Dipper’s face again, his eyes glaze over as he recalls how tired Dipper has been, how he tucks him in because he’s too tired to do it himself…. And the nightmares. Sometimes just the altogether lack of dreams. 

Bill had always loved dreams, it’s true, but none as he did his prince’s. Dipper’s were always so colorful and new. The best part was he always dreamed, but now it was all nightmares or… nothing at all.

Everything took such a toll on him that it affected even his mindscape. 

Psychologically it was tiring him out more having to bottle it up or be further shunned or ridiculed by the only other person besides himself that kept him company.

“Besides,” Bill added as Dipper regained his senses, “You’d miss me too terribly if you ever let them kick me out. That is, If I bother to listen in the first place. It’d take more than an apocalypse to tear me from your side. Even in dreams I am with you, love. Now and forever. It was my promise, or do you recall it at all?”

Dipper, a little touched, wiped at his eyes, “Y-yeah. And do you remember what I told you?”

“Now you’re just playing a villian.” Bill teased, cupping his cheek and kissing his forehead. “I believe, it was somewhere along the lines of “Oh, William, you’re so handsome and loyal, what could I ever accomplished without yo-”

“That’s enough of that, Cipher. Honestly,” Dipper gave a watery chuckle, “you lack modesty!” he practically shrieked, mocking something or other his sister had once said to him.

“Let’s not forget civility, morals and the best part of the whole package-”

“Common sense and an off switch? Do you just love hearing yourself talk, oh gracious one?”

“Mayhaps I do… and you, my love, love hearing this voice of mine.” Bill spared no time answering, he pressed kisses to a constellation as he swayed and twirled his moonbeam across the marble floor.

“Mmm, that may be so but I won’t have you wagging your tongue whenever you like.”

Bill, never one to lose the opportunity of a clever quip attempted to suggest a more pleasant alternative, “Would you rather I-”

“Hush.” Bill was about to protest and make his case before he noticed the moon prince’s expression, successfully shutting him up. He watches Dipper’s back as he weaves a path to the balcony overlooking the lake. It grants a clear view, a better view than the window he’d caught him by. Bill trails after him silently after he rests his arms on the cool pearl railing. 

Dipper, knowing that he followed, tapped the rail beside him, inviting the demon to stand with him. Silent, he complied, watching Dipper carefully. 

“There is something I would ask you,” the moon prince began, his expression as tired as Bill assumed he must be.

“You have my ears, my heart and my mind love and my soul if I had one to grant.” He offered solemnly.

“Just your ears and your heart will do for this,” Dipper stalled, failing to return the blonde’s smile, making up for it with his words.

“Bill… You… you’d love me even if I changed a little, right? In the end, I’m still me, right?”

“My heart bears no hesitance and will ever be within your grasp, my lovely one…. But my mind desires answers from you. Dear, don’t make me pry, what ails your thoughts? Is it anything I could fix-”

Dipper smiles sadly, a myriad of tears falling in rivulets across his cheeks. He shakes his head and Bill tries in vain to catch the tears. “I wish you could soothe my mind, but it would only build again.”

“I keep telling myself that if I misstep I could lose you. The relationship I once maintained with my sister had always felt fragile, I’d hardly call her my sibling now with the way she dismisses my work.”

“And I just…” The brunette’s hands clench the railing with a strong enough grip that cracks form like veins in the structure, his knuckles a ghostly pale as he swallowed thickly. “I feel dark thoughts creeping within my vision, each night I find my dreams plagued worse than my subjects have suffered yet without my interference. I fear I will slip off the edge if I don’t step away from it now… and yet, the shadows of my mind speak true, something must be done… I cannot live like this! But who will hear me that could change this cruel cycle if not my sister that rules under a crueler monarchy of her own uncaring design? I worry I might do something wrong by you one day as close as we are... I- I can’t lose you to-!” An arm winds around his waist and pulls him from his thoughts, if only just.

His back falls into a firm chest, a hand runs through his hair and he stops fighting the tears that had already fallen. He pers up into the face of his love, his world and he cries harder. He isn’t sure what he ever did to deserve his devotion and love and he isn’t sure it’s wise to question it. 

“You will never lose me and you could never change enough to be rid of me. If you ever fell into the dark void of the world I would wrench you from it myself or die trying!” Dipper watches as his eyes begin to emit a hazy glow, blue then yellow, then suddenly violent, challenging red.  “ _ World eaters  _ would be hard pressed to steal you from my grasp or me from the hold you keep me in.  _ Never _ would I relinquish it, so please, shed your tears so that you can smile once more brighter and certain in my admiration.”

“B-but if I do turn over and embrace the darker shades in the garden of the moon? You will love me then?”

Eyes a lighter shade of orange, and Dipper would assure himself against it later, a softer, tender shade of rosy pink. It seems to find a way to his cheeks as well, Dipper notes, the words finally sinking in. He lets Bill hold his weight when his legs will give. “Then I would just worm my way back into your black hole of a heart, for I would love you all the more fiercely. I have no light to steal, love, but yours I would seal myself away to preserve.”

Rolling his eyes, Dipper moved to face the demon, hands laced around his neck. “You always did love using your words in the most serious of times.”

“Oh but it is fun! And you love it.” Bill cooed, booping the now indignant brunette's nose, still red from crying. If his nose ran a little it, Bill ignored it.

“Hmm. What am I to do with you?”

“I can think of a few things, if you will allow me to voice them?” The demon teased, his breath fanning over the brunette’s neck, causing the other to shiver lightly.

“Another night, I think. For now, let’s just… watch the moon while it’s still at its peak.”

“What about the dreams, love? You would have me watch over them, remember? And those bags under your eyes won’t simply disappear on their own, you know,” The demon prompted, reluctant though he would be if their evening would be canceled for another date. But, Dipper’s health was more important.

“I know and I remember. I just…” Dipper’s words trailed off behind a yawn he’d failed to cover up.

The demon’s expressive frown deepens, concern finding its way into his eyes without him meaning for it to. His constellation always hated when he worried, but he couldn’t help it when he took so little care of himself. When circumstances wouldn’t allow for him to take care of himself. He deserved every luxury in Bill’s mind and one of these days or nights, that horrid sister of his would hear of and from him and she would no longer be able to turn away from the moon’s prince. “I will be back shortly, I promise, you shall be cross if you let your duties slip if even for a moment. Let me like a thief in the night steal your burdens from your weary shoulders tonight.”

“You will hurry back?” Dipper toyed with one of his own sleeves, wanting to reach for Bill’s own to keep him there. Understanding, Bill reaches for a limp hand and lifts it to his lips, a promise planted to knuckles that had punched walls in frustrations, knuckles that had combed through his hair and wiped away tear that had been shed in times of weakness, sweetly, reverently, before holding them to his chest. 

Their eyes refused to be torn from each other for a quiet breath before he speaks again, in answer.“I wouldn’t miss a moment at your side for anything in the world otherwise.” With a wink aimed at his prince, Bill’s presence left the air, the shift saddening the man that already missed him. Dipper’s hand fell from where it had been clutched before holding it in his own to regain the warmth that left with the demon. 

“I’ll keep you to that… just keep coming back to me and I won’t have to be afraid of the shadows that linger in my mind.” 


End file.
